Stay with me
by Arrykins
Summary: Blaine is over at Kurts for dinner tonight and Kurt asks Blaine to move to Mckinley with him.  Things get a little heavy and soon reach an awkward point.


"So, nice room you've got here Kurt", Blaine said as he awkwardly walked around Kurts room searching for a place to sit.

"Blaine, you have been here before, well sort of you have been in my room briefly before".

Blaine sat down on the foot of Kurts bed and goggled Kurt as he hopped over and sat next to him.

"So how are things going at Dalton, I miss you so much, I wish I could see you more often", Kurt said with slight sadness in his voice.

"Good, I guess it is getting a bit boring only performing at nursing homes, I wish I could see you more often, like everyday even".

"Then do it, move to Mckinley", Kurt didn't know where that came from, it just sort of happened,"uh- sorry umm, I mean nothing, just ignore what I said".

"Kurt its okay, I would love too".

Oh, okay Kurt wasn't expecting that response.

"You really mean it, you would actually do that for me, well, for us?".

"Of course I would I love you Kurt and if me moving will make you happy, then I will be happy", Blaine said with a stupid grin on his face, he leant in and softly kissed Kurt and pulled away a few seconds later.

"I-I love you too Blaine", he replied with an even stupider grin on his face.

He leant in and kissed him again this time with it a bit more passion, he slowly slipped his tongue out letting his tongue lick Kurt's bottom lip and gently bite down causing Kurt to moan deep in his throat and let his hand fly up and entangle his hands in Blaine's curls. Blaine pressed forward and slowly made his way up so they were both lying down on Kurt's bed with Blaine hovering over the top of him .

Kurt moved his hands down his neck and past his torso now holding onto Blaine's hips with his fingers lightly brushing over the hem of his T-shirt.

Okay Kurt could do this right? Yes, of course he could, Kurt slowly shifted his cold hands under his shirt, his fingers tingling at the warmth of his smooth, tan torso. He felt Blaine smile devilishly against his lips and soon Blaine pressed further into the kiss letting his tongue slip into Kurt's mouth .

Kurt tugged the shirt up slowly upwards but was abruptly stopped as Blaine pulled away in shock of how much Kurt was starting to get into it, Kurt wasn't usually like this.

"What has gotten into you Kurt, you are never usually like this?".

"Quiet Blaine, stop talking and get your shirt off", he sternly replied.

"Yes sir", Blaine said jokingly as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over himself in one quick motion.

He leant back into the kiss, their tongues duelling amongst the passion. Blaine brought his leg up over the top of Kurt's lap to straddle him, and pushed further in trying to get as close to Kurt as possible. Blaine brought his hand down to Kurt's thighs and slowly brought it upwards and hooked them around his hips soon, his hips were brought down by Kurt's legs and was soon pressed against the erection in Kurt's skinny leg jeans which soon brought all the rushing blood down to his groin.

"Well hello", Kurt said, wrapping his hands around Blaine's neck and pulling him in for more.

"Hey Kurt, dinner will be ready in an h—umm sorry didn't mean to umm dis- sorry", Finn stuttered as he just walked into his brother making out with his boyfriend.

"Why are you still here then, leave Finn", Kurt blurted out still situated underneath the shirtless older boy.

"Yeah umm sorry, I'll just, sorry", He replied bumping into the door frame and knocking over the pot plant placed next to the door as he walked out.

"Now where were we?", Blaine said with a deep lusty tone in his voice.

"Right about, here", Kurt replied planting a kiss on the edge of Blaine's jawline slowly making his way down his neck and sucking the hollow of Blaine's collarbone then making his way up to his mouth where they started to kiss again.

Kurt slid his hand down Blaine's torso soon reaching the rim of his jeans, toying with the button and zipper, with a devilish smirk on his face. He begun to pull the fly down slowly, however Blaine stopped him in his tracks.

"No Kurt not tonight, its too risky, we've already had Finn walk in on us, and plus I don't think we're are ready to take that step".

"But Bla-" he was silenced by the older boys lips pressing to his.

"We can still do other stuff though", Blaine said then resuming to kiss him.

* * *

><p>Dinner was good, well it was until Carole said something un-expected.<p>

"So you boys have fun up there", she said with a smirk on her face.

"YOU TOLD THEM FINN?, I trusted you wouldn't", Kurt yelled at the top of his lungs while Blaine sunk into his chair.

"You never said I couldn't and plus I only told mom, dad didn't know until she said something, well done", Finn said in response.

"No, I already told your father, he was already well aware something was going to happen with you two up there".

"Ugh", Kurt scoffed in disgust, Blaine still sunken in his seat with his blush reaching the tops of his ears.

"Don't worry kiddo, I don't care, with Finn being Finn you know, I have walked in on him with a girl before, it doesn't really phase me".

"Don't I get a say in this?", Burt questioned, Carole laughed as Kurt was now blushing and sinking into his chair.

The rest of the dinner was very awkward, mostly silent besides a few words.

* * *

><p>"Well that was awkward" Blaine said as he hopped in his car just before he left.<p>

"Well get used to it" Kurt said hanging on the other side of Blaine's open window.

Blaine chuckled, "Oh, okay then you obviously want me over more"

"Of course I do" Kurt replied leaning into the car and kissing Blaine softly,"I love you".

"I love you too".


End file.
